


Mischief in the Middle

by crazycrystal10



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Olicity Hiatus Fic-A-Thon 2018
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-06-10 22:51:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15301785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycrystal10/pseuds/crazycrystal10
Summary: Prompt : Caught in the middleThea Queen sets out match her brother with her friend Felicity.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is what I could come up with for this prompt. I hope you like it :)

Thea Queen was caught in the middle of the most slow burn romance she had ever seen. And, it wasn't even her own romantic story.

 

It all started on the opening night party of her nightclub, Verdant, three months ago. After much convincing her always brooding older brother had agreed to attend the party. Ollie, had been a party animal in the past but now being a respectable businessman he shied away from all that. Something about him regretting his wild twenties. 

 

But she had had an ulterior motive to almost forcing him to come to the party as well. 

 

You see, her brother was an idiot when it came to choosing a woman for himself. Aside from his quick shags during his party days, he had had only one semi - serious relationship and, even that had ended badly. She worried for him. He was in his thirties, spent all his time locked in an ivory tower slaving away at work and didn't get out much. She wanted him to be happy and maybe, settled with a woman. 

 

Enter Felicity Smoak. 

 

Thea had literally run into her while buying coffee. She had been weirdly impressed and taken aback by her apology which had been more of a babble. Somehow they ended becoming friends. 

 

Felicity was one of a kind. Since the past year she had been working on starting up her own tech company. She was always stressed,  always babbling but even then she was like a bright ray of sunshine through the otherwise cloudy sky. 

 

Felicity hardly dated. And when she did, she had a habit of choosing flighty guys.  She needed guidance and it needed to be done without her knowing that she was being guided. 

 

Thea had come to the conclusion that she was the perfect match for Ollie. 

 

But the problem was that she couldn't just set them up. Both of them would protest too much, would always make excuses. She had to be sly about it. 

 

So, she started her plan by telling them both a little about each other in passing. She would do so in bits and pieces, giving them little snippets of each others lives. In no time were they both hooked about knowing more about the other. The opening night of her nightclub presented the perfect spot for their first meeting.  

 

How right had she been, because even standing far from the booth where Ollie and Felicity had been seated, she could see the sparks flying between them. How Felicity seemed to have a constant blush, how her brother’s eyes were full of adoration. They were both clearly smitten with each other. 

 

Or so she had thought. 

 

Somehow during that night the two golf balls decided that they were better off as friends. Thea didn't know who to hit, them or her head against a wall. 

 

But then she calmly bidded her time thinking that they would eventually work it out by themselves. 

 

Oh, how wrong she had been. 

 

The idiots somehow convinced themselves that they weren't worthy of the other. 

 

Every time that hung out, which was almost every night, she would be bombarded with messages along the lines of -   _ ‘how sweet is Oliver for bringing her mint chip chocolate ice cream because she had been upset’  _ or  _ ‘how cute is Felicity when she babbles, even cuter than usual because she is always cute, you know’.  _ And the pining. Oh, how they pined for each other. Whenever they talked about each other, they had this love sick puppy look on their faces. It had been kinda fun in the beginning but now she had reached her limit of saturation when it came to these two. 

 

She had, of course, urged them to confess their feelings but they never did. Always shying away from confessing it all. 

 

So, after three long torturous months of this affair, which wasn't even really an affair, she was talking matter into her hands. 

 

She had texted them both, saying that she had set up the other for a blind date and now sitting in the restaurant, she was waiting for then to come. 

 

It was time to set sail to this ship. 


	2. Wrong Date Gone Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our idiots finally get on the right path. A path which leads them to each other. Courtesy of one Ms. Thea Queen.

Oliver was quite literally running down the sidewalk ( which during the rush hour felt like an extreme sport in itself )  to the restaurant where Thea had setup Felicity for a blind date.   
  
He couldn't understand why she would do this. His sister very well knew about his feelings for Felicity.   
  
Granted, Felicity didn't know about those feelings.   
  
Felicity was the brightest part of his otherwise dull, monotonous life. With her colourful dresses, brightly painted lips - which always made him think very inappropriate thoughts, her  babbling and inadvertently making innuendos - she managed to light up his life. He smiled more and freely because of her. She just touched something inside of him that pushed him to become a better version of himself, for her.    
  
It was just like speedy to rock his perfectly sailing boat. She just couldn't help but meddle in his life.   
  
When the opportunity arose, he quickly hailed a cab and urged the driver to go faster.    
  
Every passing minute, every passing second felt too long. He couldn't help but regret his choice of deciding to be just  friends with Felicity. What they had between them was so much more than that. He wished that he had actually listened to his heart and confessed his feelings to Felicity sooner.    
  
Reaching the restaurant, without care he tossed money at the driver and rushed in to the restaurant.   
  
He skidded to stop just inside the restaurant entrance because Felicity was already there.  In a green coloured midi dress, with a vintage bloom pattern on it she looked every inch the emerging tech tycoon. As he inched closer he saw her arguing with the maitre’d.

 

“Why don't you understand ? It is important that I speak to Oliver Queen.” Felicity was all but shouting this.

 

It surprised him seeing her this worked up. She usually dealt with everything with a cool head. He had seen her in action once - dealing with her investors and the way she had handled them had been simply impressive. Felicity knew how to take charge without crushing the other person. What was happening right in front of his eyes was the exact opposite of it. 

 

“Mam, I'm sorry but-” the maitre’d tried to explain, only to be cut off by a very irate Felicity.

“You know what ? I'll find his table by myself.” With a huff Felicity turned around and was ready to storm inside, apparently in search of him. 

 

“Felicity !” he called out stopping her advance. 

 

She whirled at the sound of his voice, a panicked look on her face. Standing there she just looked at him for a moment before blurting out, “Thank god, you’re here Oliver.”

 

Before he could say anything, she was moving towards him, slipping her arms around his waist and nestling her head against his chest. He simply enveloped her in his arms and thanked his stars that he had reached on time. It was just like countless other times she had held him just like this. Just holding her close like this put things in perspective for him. He couldn't believe how much of an idiot he had been. And because of his idiocy he could have lost his girl today. 

 

He ran his hand down her back and held her tight to him. He kissed her head and just simply breathed her in. When they broke apart, he cupped her face and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

 

Looking into her eyes, he couldn't deny his feelings any longer. Her eyes, the way she instinctively leaned into his touch, the calmness that he felt on simply being near her - all of it and more were the evidence of how right they were for each other. It was time he put his thoughts into words. 

  
  


Taking a deep breath, he said, “I cannot let you go on that date.”

 

Apparently he was going with the blurt-it-bluntly approach.

 

“What date ? It’s you who is here for a date !” Felicity retorted back, clearly surprised by his statement. 

 

“No, I'm not.” he answered bewildered. 

The idea of  him on a date with some other woman was simply asinine. He only had eyes  for his girl alone. 

 

“Felicity, you very well know about my stance on dating.” he continued. 

Felicity moved back from him as soon as the words left his mouth. 

 

One drunken night long ago he had poured his heart out to her. Telling her of his long and awful past with women. Under the starlit sky by the marina, she had looked almost otherworldly to him. She had looked like his salvation. He had been so overcome with his feelings for her. But he had been a selfish bastard all his life and she was the one person with whom he didn't want to be selfish. They had been toeing the line between friends and more than friends for a while, and  that night - the line had seemed indistinct. He had seen the longing in her eyes, the quick look down to his lips as they both inched closer to each other. He had wanted to pull her closer and take her lips in a kiss. But he had been so afraid of losing her that in panic he had just blurted it out that he couldn't do it anymore, that couldn't have anymore meaningless flings. He wanted more out of his life, something worth living for. In not so many words he had said that he was giving up on dating. The look on Felicity's face right now, echoed the almost heartbroken look she had worn back then. 

 

*

 

Using his patented queen charm and his classic playboy smile, he secured them a table. Once seated, Oliver didn't know how exactly to come out and say that he didn't want her to date anybody. He couldn't control his feelings any longer. He didn't want to. His feelings for her had been simmering in him for months and now they were about to boil over.

 

Clearing his throat he started to speak, but as she looked at him with her gaze full  of expectation, his throat dried up. Breaking eye contact, he quickly gulped the entire glass of water to buy himself time.

 

While he was gathering his wits to speak up, Felicity interrupted his train of thought by saying, 

“Wait a minute, Oliver, didn't you have a council meeting today ? Please tell me that you didn't run out of the meeting, that would make or break the rest of your tenure.”

 

“So, what if I did ? I couldn't let you - I can't see you with someone else, Felicity.” he stated. 

 

Taking hold of his hand, Felicity stared at him. It was an unnerving feeling. He needed her to say something, anything in return. 

 

Squeezing her hand he whispered, “Say something, please, Felicity.” 

 

“Oliver, I thought you were going on a date.” She spoke. “The mere thought of seeing you with someone else - it was too much.  I realised that I have feelings for you. So, I ran out my meeting with the investors to stop you from going on that date.”

 

A smile bloomed across her face when he brought her hand up to his lips. 

 

“God, we are such idiots.”  Felicity chuckled. 

 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> How was it ? Share your views in the comments and don't forget to hit kudos.


End file.
